Patty Cakes
by xxx-wings-xxx
Summary: An idea of why Mitsurugi calls Patroklos patty cakes. Rated t for swearing.


Heishiro Mitsurugi almost never went looking for fights. Any conflict he found himself caught up in was started by the other person. Of course there was the exception for the people he was obliged to kill as a faithful Samurai warrior but other than that he a was peaceful man.

Today was different though. Walking through the woodlands of the countryside with the breeze rustling his hair and clothes gently he didn't expect to encounter anyone he knew. It didn't surprise him how he managed to recognise him straight away. The tousled golden blonde hair and Lai sword holstered onto his waist was what mostly give it away.

He gave a little chuckle as he eyed the sword. _"No Umbrella then," _he thought. _"Shame."_

*Flashback*

"Back Straight Patroklos," Setsuka or Neve said firmly, pushing the 12 year olds back with the hilt of her sword.

The boy huffed gently and frowned. His mentor was controlling and a perfectionist when it came to her students .

At 12 years old he was very easily irritated so it wasn't a good combination. His mouth was permanently in a hard straight line which reflected his attitude, since he needed a haircut, his golden hair comically covered his eyes. No one could tell what he was really feeling. Setsuka knew that he was permanently grumpy because of all the misfortune that had come his way but even if he had the perfect family who lived in a life of luxury he would still be the same. It was just his personality and his 'tender age'.

She had grown rather fond of him though as he stayed at her house along with the other children. It was rather cute how the others looked up to him and followed him around and how he had a soft spot for a certain young boy and how he flushed whenever a certain girl his own age tried to strike up a conversation.

"I'm getting tired," he grumbled.

"Me too," she yawned without thinking but her eyes soon widened in realisation. "I- I mean we still have another hour at the least."

Their ears flinched as they heard a faint rustling in the bush and Setsuka gave him a reassuring look before she made her way over to the shrubbery of her garden.

"Who's there!?" she shouted.

The rustling got louder and she leaned in as she readied her Lai sword.

"What the fuck?!" she shouted as a large object fell through the bushes at her feet.

Fallen face first on the ground was a pale black haired man. Setsuka kicked him onto his back with her foot and gasped.

"You! How can _you_ be in Istanbul?!"

He laughed loudly as he picked himself of the floor and leaned onto one of Setsuka's gardening ornaments to stop himself from falling over.

"Setskua!" Mitsurugi cheered jollily in his heavy accent.

"My names Neve. You will refer to me as such, _scumbag_."

"Whoa, whoa Setsuka. I come to see an old friend and she treats me like this?!"

"We are not friends... However I gave up on killing you not that long ago. I think it's wonderful that you've given me a better reason to end your life," she said with a fake smile.

"Ahhh... Is that so? What reason is that t-then?"

"You're trespassing on my property, and you're drunk. I have every right to kill you right here, right now."

"Whatever you say." he chuckled. "Hey... W-what's that thing over there?" he said pointing to Patroklos who was watching the man with his head cocked to the side.

"That_ thing _is my most advanced student," she said proudly.

"Student? I never thought that a stone cold women could be c-capable of maternal l-love."

"What? I said student not child..." she said in confusion. "Look, just shut up, he's not my son, I'm his master and he's in training. Just like all the other children indoors who you'll scare if you get any louder."

"Ah I see," he laughed merrily. "What's the little brats name then?"

"It's Patroklos, he is of Greek origin."

Mitsurugi eyesbrows furrowed as he stood there in silence. A few seconds passed before he burst into loud laughter. "Patroklos?! What kind of name is that?!"

Patroklos gritted his teeth and pink dusted his cheeks. He gripped the wooden sword in his hand so tightly it was a wonder it didn't snap.

"Patty cake, patty cake, bakers man! Bake me a cake as fast as you can-"

A short growly noise escaped his lips as his cheeks burned even hotter in humiliation. Setsuka walked up to the young boy and placed a hand on his small shoulder as the raven haired man continued with his clumsy slurred nursery rhyme.

"Don't let him get to you Patroklos. He's been on the old booze... Drunkard. Dear god, why am I even tolerating this foolish man?"

Patroklos shrugged her hand off and started towards the man.

"Oh, no, Patroklos, no violence," she sarcastically. "Oh well...I tried to stop him," she said.

"Ohh! Hello Patty Cakes," the man laughed ruffling his hair "Wow you could use a hair cut! Can you even see me under there?"

His mouth trembled as he clenched his right fist and raised it slightly. "Bastard..." he muttered darkly.

"You-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as the 12 year slammed his right fist in a curving arc into his nose. A horrible crunching noise was heard as he fell to the ground. He was K.O-ed in an instant. If he was sober it probably wouldn't have been enough to knock him out cold but he was close enough to falling unconscious anyway.

"Patroklos," Setsuka tutted. "Out of all the things I teach you, you choose to punch."

"Pfft... It seemed Appropriate," he said as he crossed his arms and stuck his chin in the air.

"Hmm... Well it was a good right hook for what it's worth."

"Thanks... I'm hungry," he said looking up at her.

She ruffled his hair and lead him inside with her hand on his back. "Master Neve?"

"Yes?"

"Another reason why I punched him was because he kept looking at your chest."

She couldn't help but smile at this. "Thank you Patroklos."

***End Flashback***

He rubbed the bump on the bridge of his nose that the now grown up boy had given him and grunted.

The boy looked him up and down. "Do I know you?"

He smirked as he pulled out his katana. "Patty Cakes... This is war!"

Please review ;3


End file.
